


Uktena

by clemensconditor



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemensconditor/pseuds/clemensconditor
Summary: Once, the Sun had become vengeful. Cursing the people with disease and death.





	Uktena

Once, the Sun had become vengeful. Cursing the people with disease and death.

The Hidden Ones chose a boy and turned him into a fierce creature, The Uktena. Uktena was tasked with protecting his people. He was to defeat the Sun, to fight until it could harm no man. Instead, he became vain. Enraged when he could not win his fight, he became an Evil. An antlered serpent with a stone so powerful none could resist it. It's iridescent brilliance blinded all, drawing them in unknowingly to their deaths. The mere presence of Uktena slowly poisoned all around it, and no man noticed until the time had passed for retribution. 

B remembers the legend more clearly than he remembers himself. Even if he could be swayed towards coincidence he'd consider it significant. Nights spent dreaming of Uktena. Some of becoming it himself, some of defeating it, and some half-forgotten melting pots of the two. 

If only he could show his younger self how things turned out. Is he defeating Uktena? Or, is he Uktena?

"What would you think of me?", he asks aloud suddenly. There is only the expected silence in return. He doesn't know if he was speaking to himself or to A, anyways. Maybe he'll find out.

He stares at the door, trying to will the numbers to stop calling his name, practically burning through the door with intensity. He can hear them. Drumming out Udiditlv Udetiyisgv, Udiditlv Udetiyisgv, Udiditlv Udetiyisgv like a song. He can't place the rhythm, but it takes him over with the sense of a forgotten lullaby.

He laughs, a genuine laugh, dumbfounded. He hadn't intended on creating this much symmetry. This much balance. 404. Of course it would be. He has the sudden thought that maybe the spirits will go easy on him. They did appreciate balance more than anything else, after all.

A moment more to pay his respects to Uktena, in whichever form he's taking, then the match.

The second he's burning he knows his bad spirits will be vanquished. Fire cleanses and heals. Fire redeems. Fire will bring him to A, and Uktena to balance once again.

Until all he feels is the pain. Until Naomi rushes in and ends his last ritual. Until the numbers stop chanting his name. 

Maybe he was Uktena, after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The first thought he has when he wakes up is pain. Agony.

His existence is agony. His failure is agony.

How fitting that it starts with A.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

He often thinks he should have known better than to use thirteen. How dare he taunt the balance? He knew the number was seven. Uktena is defeated by seven. Seven. Seven. Seven. Thirteen is a blatant mistake, too obvious to be ignored. He should have known he would be punished.

He begs the spirits forgiveness. They do not give an answer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

January 21st, 2004.

He hears the numbers chanting again. This time, he speaks back. 

"Stiyu. Stiyu."

His request is granted, and balance is restored when he hits the floor. The numbers fall silent.

Somewhere, there's a gentle silence. A reunion of the cursed.

In Japan, Uktena is fighting the Sun.


End file.
